Here We Go Again!
by Kudos4U
Summary: It's been three years. Everyone still have emotional scars left. A new plot, people come back, and what is happening here? It's new and crazy! Sequel from Just One Little Mistake.
1. Emotional Scars

Here We Go Again

Sequel to Just One Little Mistake

Chapter 1: Not Even Time Can Heal These Emotional Scars

Kagome smiled as she began to sing her last song; after all, this one was the popular one. Many teens liked it, for the out-going bashing. So she sang it with all her heart and soul. Afterwards Kagome stopped and bowed before thanking everyone and exiting. Inuyasha met her and she flopped into his arms. "You exhausted?" he asked bluntly.

"More than most people can understand. Inuyasha, let's go home." He nodded before picking her up and going to his car.

"It's been three years Inuyasha. You think people would get tired of me by now?"

"Never, you've got a beautiful singing voice."

"It's been two months since I've been home. I'm so glad that this tour ended. How's everyone?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. got there report cards in, they're doing fine. Souta has a girlfriend, as far as I know. Kara is just starting to draw and write out sentences. Sango and Miroku are going to have a girl in two weeks. That's when she's due anyway..."

Kagome laughed, "They're still inexperienced, not as experienced as us anyway. We already have three kids, this is their second one, and still they have trouble keeping M.J. in line. How are they going to manage another one?"

Inuyasha flicked her right hanyou ear, "I don't know, don't really care. As long as it isn't one of our children asking little kids to bear his child! M.J got his father's brains."

Kagome smiled as they pulled up to the shrine. It was their home, and everyone from feudal Japan still had access to them, as long as they kept the well house. Many people had come to buy it, and they all got turned down. Her company had tried to sell it, but Kagome and Inuyasha refused so many times that they gave up. Kagome opened the door and found a big surprise. The house was clean, as it always was when she came back, but all her friends and family were there. "Surprise!" they all yelled at her.

Kagome smiled as Kara came up to her, "Mommy! You're home now!"

Kagome nodded to her and picked her up. Sango, M.J, and Miroku smiled and hugged her. "It's been too long. We should catch up soon," whispered Sango.

"Definitely."

Souta wheeled in and gave her a smile, "Are you okay?"

"Hai."

Inuya and I.J came running in, "Mama!" She hugged each one of them and settled down. Sure, it looked perfect, but something was missing. She knew, as well as everyone else in the room, her parents that had promised her that they would be there forever, weren't there.

Kagome let the tears fall, this is her family, they understood. "Kagome, please don't cry. Didn't we agree that we had cried enough over that?" Inuyasha stated softly. He wiped the tears away, "We'll be fine."

Kagome looked up and smiled, "I know Inuyasha, but I can't help it..." Inuyasha sighed; he heard Miroku and Sango quietly excuse themselves from the room, taking the four kids with them. Souta stayed.

"You don't think I'm not angry at them either? They left me when I needed them the most, but they turned away. I've seen mom walking down the street, and I've stopped and stared at her as she smiles at me like a stranger. She's forgotten about us, I know she has. I know where she lives; I've followed her home once. All the pictures of us are put away," Souta stated to Kagome.

"I know... I've followed her home too. The thing I find most disturbing is that she bought my two records. When I stayed around her place, I could here her playing them. It sounded like she was crying..." Kagome said quietly, knowing that it was possible for someone to cry, but her mom was another thing.

"Well, every song you wrote, it was sort of about our situation," Souta said calmly, he wasn't about to lose it to Kagome.

"Yeah... I guess your right. I'm sorry for ruining my own party; I guess it's just my emotions."

Inuyasha hugged her, "Its okay Kagome, its okay." Inuyasha released her, and told Souta to take out the cake. Inuyasha called the other people back in to the kitchen. They celebrated like it was normal again, but Kagome couldn't help it. When Sango, Miroku, and M.J left, since everything was tidied before they left, Kagome took a shower and put the kids to bed. It was almost ten, and they had school tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Inuya and I.J-kun."

"Mommy, when is your next tour?" asked Inuya.

"It's not till after December and February. Don't worry, it's only October, I won't be going anywhere." The twins nodded and didn't say anymore.

"Kagome, let's go to bed now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Yes, let's go." Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to their room.

"So many memories are in this house Inuyasha. I move on, but then the memory of my mom and I am doing so many fun projects comes back. I want her to come back, but then again I don't. Do you know what I mean?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I wanted Kikyo back, once, and do you remember that?"

"Of course! Who couldn't forget that?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Well, only at times did I want her."

"_**Confessions of a Hanyou**_, I see a book being made about that one day. Coming soon to your book stores!"

"Stop it, that's unfair." He whined as he placed her on the bed.

"That's your problem. It's actually funny, seeing you whine about almost nothing."

Kagome laughed at his puzzled face. "It's so good to be back with you Inuyasha. I've missed you the most; after all, you were the one with me through everything. Almost."

Kagome kissed him, "But you've made up for those nine weeks. Souta-kun seems to like thinking you as more of a father figure. Since Grandpa never really was a great influence."

"Why do you say that?"

"He tried to chase you away, he hated me after the fact, he despised you more than ever, and need I say more?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, you needn't. I think though, while you're on this long break, we should go visit Shippo. Last time I saw the fur ball was two years ago."

"Okay, we'll go visit him. I've missed him; I haven't seen him since I was nineteen. That was too long for me. Does he have kids yet?"

"Nope, he says that they're going to wait on it. Akane seemed to have a real hold on him, though; you should see him when she speaks."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, it's about time that Shippo got his own love. Now he knows why we fell in love, he knows it now."

Inuyasha caught Kagome yawning, "It's time to put you to sleep. You've had a really hectic two months; time to sleep in your own bed." Kagome nodded and snuggled close to him.

"I know that I miss my parents, Inuyasha, but my family, the one we've created, supports me more than they ever did. That's why I love you, more than anything in the world. Too bad they never saw what I saw, because you're truly a good person. I trust my life in your hands, anytime, anywhere..." Kagome drifted off to sleep. She didn't notice Inuyasha's eyes soften, and no one in the house saw the wheeled chaired figure sitting at the telephone.

"I know, Mom. You handed me over to Kagome because you hated me. I found this number. Call back as soon as you can. My cell is 719-201-6563, please call me back."

That single message was left before the wheel chaired person went to his own room.

TBC...


	2. First Day Back

Chapter 2: The First Day Back

Princess Sango

Miroku was here, again. He had upset Sango, and so, he's stuck here. Lucky them, a lech for a week or so. Inuyasha and her were so used to him being here around the last month Sango was pregnant, it was normal for him. He would be sleeping in their old room, where they were living before they owned the house.

Souta seemed quiet and jumped whenever his cell phone ring. He still decided on keeping online courses for 12th grade. He's been doing that since near the end of 8th, so he has a lot of free time. He'll pick up Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. when Kagome or Inuyasha were busy. His girlfriend was someone Hideyo had set him up with this year. He hasn't given them any information just yet.

Kagome sighed again as she tried writing one of her songs. She had a lot on her mind for new songs, and it was easy to come out with a song.

She smiled as she sang it back to her. Inuyasha walked in, tired from work. "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked up, "Writing for my new cd, after every tour, I have to make at least ten to twelve songs."

Inuyasha came up to her and put his arms around her shoulders, "How many you have so far?"

"Ten."

"How long have you stared at a paper?"

"Fifteen minutes, Inuyasha, please don't worry. It's never going to take me long." She pushed the chair out and hugged and kissed Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled away and looked up at him. "Don't worry about my songs; I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

Inuyasha's face softened, "I know, but I'm worried about you. You haven't given up bashing your mother, Kagome. That isn't healthy, and I'm worried. Souta and everyone else were able to swipe it under the carpet, why not you?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, while tracing circles on his chest with her fingers, "Inuyasha, she never liked you after I got pregnant. She'll never understand why I took you back. I don't want her to think that just because Kara, Inuya, and I.J-kun I'm going to tie myself down like she did. I want to live, and everyone but her understood that. Inuyasha she still thinks she got away, but I won't let her forget. Never."

Inuyasha pulled her tight to him, "I understand, Kagome. You always want revenge, and you're getting it by just living out your dream, right? What will it get you in the long run? A forever rep as the best singer, and a mother that will probably hate you till the day you die."

Kagome had tears flowing down her cheeks, "I know, but I'm prepared to live that way."

Inuyasha had sympathy in his eyes, "Kagome, look what happened to Kikyo, she still hates me, with every bone in her body, she hates me. I don't want that kind of hate directed on you."

Kagome looked down, "I know Inuyasha. You care about me, but I feel that the only way to get through to her was to sing it. I hate the mail, since I get a letter from her every other day."

Inuyasha kissed her deeply, "Just remember what you're getting yourself into. I don't want you to have a break down. Come on Kagome; let's see what's going on for lunch. Miroku was in charge for lunch."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Perfect..." She sighed as she heard pots and pans clang from downstairs. She wiped the tears away and let Inuyasha drag her to the kitchen.

"What's for lunch Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, for lunch? Well, uh, I made subs. Is that okay?"

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "I swear Miroku; you're really getting on Sango's nerves. She's called and already says that this happened when I wasn't here. Miroku, why didn't you ask Inuyasha for advice, before you went and did something like that?" Kagome asked.

Her ears were flicking around in annoyance. Miroku noticed that and left the answer short, "He only has to deal with pregnancy for nine weeks. Mine is nine months, it just isn't fair."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his ears flicking in annoyance, "Either way you want to look at it Miroku, life is never fair. What part don't you understand about that?"

Kagome mumbled something and began to eat, splitting her sub with Inuyasha's. "I'm so happy that we're not that way, always fighting."

"Well you've never been a husband to Sango."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I guess so, but I'll never try."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, right? Sango wouldn't like if we switched anyway."

Miroku smiled, "It's great to see you back here Kagome. It brings more light in here."

Kagome smiled as she took the last bite of her sandwich, "The meal was perfect." She excused herself as she walked out the door, into the fall air. "It's so beautiful right now. I'll go to the Feudal Era now..." She walked over to the well shrine and jumped in the well. When she got to the other side, the clean air filled her lungs.

"It's like being born all over again. Or at least coming out of water for a fresh breath of air," she laughed slightly as two people came to great her.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Shippo, Akane, you've grown so much!"

She looked them over, "You're so much taller, both of you."

Kagome hugged them both, "How have you been doing?"

"Fine, but Kaede-san died, she died while you were away."

Kagome nodded, "I'll go see her marker before I leave."

"How long are you staying Kagome?" Akane asked curiously.

"Only for a few hours, I wanted to see you so much! I needed to see you and Akane because you didn't come to the party. Why not?"

Shippo sighed, "Inuyasha doesn't come so much anymore. So he doesn't know where I'm living now."

"Oh, you moved again?"

Shippo nodded, "With Kouga around, also Sesshoumaru, we can't stay in one place."

"They're hunting you?"

"Kouga wants to know what's happened to you, and Sesshoumaru wants to find Inuyasha. Kikyo comes to us sometimes, but she never mentions Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded, "Shippo, I would like to see where you are living." Shippo nodded and she followed them to the knot hole. This will be one interesting trip...

TBC...


	3. Just A Day

Chapter 3: Just An Ordinary Day 

Princess Sango

"It was so nice that I got to see you again Shippo!" Kagome hugged him close, and looked at Akane, "You too Akane, I have to go before Inuyasha thinks that something has happened to me." She rolled her eyes and jumped down the well.

As she climbed up the well, she saw Inuyasha's stern face looking up at her. "Kagome, where the hell were you? You had me worried."

Kagome waved her hand in the air, "I needed to get away Inuyasha. It's great being in the fresh air again."

She sniffed the air, "It's not as fresh as feudal Japan. We both know that." Her ears twitched in annoyance.

Inuyasha sighed, "You know that it's so hard to stay mad at you?" He smiled and hugged her.

She smiled and whispered back, "Why is that?"

Inuyasha pulled away, "Because you're the one who healed my wounds, bore my three children, and was able to forgive and forget. I love you so much..." He kissed her gently, and Kagome kissed him back.

When they departed, and got their breathing under control, they smiled and sat at the edge of the well. "Inuyasha, I don't feel like a grown up, never. I know you're way older than me, but I still feel like I'm a teenager in a romantic relationship. I don't even feel like a mother of three," Kagome told him.

"That's the way you should feel, Kagome. You'll never be bored, and you'll be more of intone with our kids. You'll know what they're going through, and you'll understand," Inuyasha scooted closer to her, "I'm older, but I feel the same way. I think that's a good thing, Kagome. All we have to do is live life the way we want it. Didn't we agree on that?"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha picked her up. "Kagome, are you tired?" he asked trickily.

"Inuyasha!" she laughed. She playfully hit his chest.

"What do you say?" he laughed.

"I'm not going to get pregnant again!"

Inuyasha nodded, "Oh okay..." He kissed her again and headed towards the house.

Kagome looked at the sun setting behind the trees, "We've been out that long?"

"Yeah, I came in around evening. Now its night and the kids need dinner."

Kagome kissed him, "I don't smell them, and Miroku probably left us with the house. Taking the van, because it's gone." Kagome pointed at the spot where it usually stayed.

Kagome giggled, "That pervert, I don't want to get pregnant just yet."

Inuyasha smiled, "Why don't we go out? We can go to Lucky, the first real date."

Kagome smiled, "Yes, but maybe another night Inuyasha. I actually want to eat at home."

"Okay." He set her down as they brought up some quick ramen and they ate quickly.

Inuyasha and Kagome waited until Miroku and the others came home. Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. were ushered to bed and Kara was peacefully laid down to rest in her crib. Souta smiled and went to bed, while Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha played a round of bullshit.

* * *

Later Kagome and Inuyasha went to bed, but they didn't notice the wheeled chair figure next door to them. 

"Mom, I know you called me back. Meet me at the shrine, I don't care!" A murmured voice whispered back something. "I don't care meet me here tomorrow!" A small goodbye was said and he wheeled back to his room.

His computer was on, and he laughed to himself. "You'll both get what you deserve! You and Kagome, for you ruined my life," his voice ran thick with evil. "You just wait until tomorrow."

TBC...


	4. Heaven Help Me!

Chapter 4: Heaven Help Me! 

Princess Sango

Tomorrow came too soon, and Souta was like an eager puppy. First, he had to get Inuyasha, Inuya, and Inuyasha Jr. somewhere. Miroku, well, he was gone today. Sango called him over. So he fed Inuyasha one of his, "I ordered these tickets online, and it ended up being kiddy tickets, which messed up the order." He gave them the tickets, and Kagome said she wanted to rest, so everything was set up.

All he had to wait for was his mom to show up. Once Inuyasha was gone, his mom showed up right on time. He told her to go down into the basement, which she naively did, without question. Souta told Kagome that Inuya's ball was stored into the deepest part of the basement, and he promised her that he would find it.

Kagome sniffed the air, but realized it had been sprayed with some nice smelling spray, and her scent got screwed up. "Fine..." She felt a nagging in her gut, but ignored it and went down in the basement. She heard the door slam and she turned around quickly, she heard a lock and a bunch of laughing. Kagome flew straight back up, "Souta! Open this door!"

She yelled for hours, but he never opened it. Inuyasha seemed to be not home yet, and there was no way she could get out of here. Her grandfather had sealed the basement, no youkai or hanyou could get out through the cellar door. She cried from anxiety and she heard rustling down below her.

"Is anyone there?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Souta is that you?" It was a female voice and a very familiar one in fact. The one that used to kiss her goodnight, tell her that she was special in every way, the same exact voice that hated her with all her being. Kagome grimaced and sat on the stairs, quietly waiting to see what her so called mother would do.

She saw her mom come up the staircase; her hair was shoulder-length, with gray flashing through it. Kagome watched her face as her eyes set on her, "You! I thought that I would never have to see you again, bitch!"

Kagome didn't even look hurt, "Mother, thank-you, I know I am a bitch. At least half a one, you should know that."

Her claws were flexing as her ears twitched in anger. This was not going to be a great talk, and Kagome knew it. Why did Souta do this? Kagome sighed as she heard nothing going on up stairs, "Why don't you take this up with your son? You abandoned him in his time of need, look how he treats me! He doesn't have any respect, since he stuck us in here."

"Where's you're precious shining armor now Kagome? When you need him most?" She spat back at her.

"He's with his kids, being a father, if that's what you mean! Something I or Souta never had something they were looking for." Her anger was going too high, any higher and she would probably be charged with murder, not too good for a hanyou singer.

She counted to ten and calmed down. She didn't say anything more; she ran down the stair case and looked at the bed set up down there. She had bought it for Kara so when she was older, she would have a bed, just no sheets. A blanket hung up there and Kagome took it and wrapped herself up in it. She stayed there, and sleep overcame her.

4 days later...

No food, sure Kagome was holding up, her mom wasn't, and she stayed at the door and yelled. No one was there anymore it seemed, and Kagome found that usual. Souta probably told Inuyasha that she went to Sengoku Jidai to visit Shippo. Damn him... he's going straight to the orphanage when she got out of here. It had gotten cold at night, and chilly in the day.

Her mom begged for a piece of blanket and Kagome showed no mercy. She deprived her of the blanket and the bed, leaving her on the cold hard floor. Kagome's mom got thinner, and she sighed a lot, tried to talk to Kagome, and Kagome refused to listen. "Kagome..." She pretended to be asleep.

5 days later...

Kagome started to hallucinate herself; she didn't yell or scream, she just murmured a lot. She told some secret stuff that she didn't want anyone to know about, especially to her mom. Nothing, nobody came looking for them. Kagome's mom was wasting away to nothing, but her mom whispered to Kagome, "I don't know how much longer I can live in here. So I'll tell you something. You better listen."

"You were my only daughter, I loved you. When you got pregnant, it changed everything. I still loved you, and when you took back Inuyasha, I couldn't stand it anymore." She coughed and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Kagome did her murmuring, "I loved mom, and she didn't love me. Even though she just confessed it just now, damn, it's so ironic for my life this way." She laughed and sang, for no apparent reason a depressing and ironic song.

Kagome laughed again before going on and on about being sorry for this or that. She also started to talk to the 'people on the wall' as she called whoever they were. She smelled smoke, only Souta would know about it. That means she really was going to die here. She looked at her mom, "You're going down with me. Not the way I intended it, I only thought my songs would be powerful enough for you to leave me alone. Or at least come back, now we're going to die here together."

"Going to die here, die here, no Inuyasha. Only my mom who hates me for life..." She murmured to herself, on and on, no matter what. Kara would grow up without a mother, so would her whole entire family. Only the twins would remember her, she coughed and breathed in smoke. Her world was turning black, and then she heard a door slam open and a voice calling for her frantically.

Kagome only coughed and didn't say anything, breathing in more smoke. "Kagome!" it came louder, and Kagome couldn't answer, her voice too weak, her body now fragile, even for a hanyou. Her world went black, and she felt someone grab hold of her.

TBC...


	5. After The Smoke

Chapter 6: After the Smoke 

Princess Sango

Inuyasha stared at her; she looked pale, all too pale. Kagome's mom was dead as he knew it. As Souta sat there, staring at Kagome and his mom, he seemed quiet. Ever since Souta came home, and decided to set the house on fire, Inuyasha was so mad at him. Inuyasha was lucky, since Kagome was a hanyou, and he asked the villager's finally if they had seen Kagome. Which they hadn't, and the scent finally went away from the house.

The ambulance came around the corner and declared Mrs. Higurashi dead, and Kagome in critical condition. She was sent to a private hospital and Souta was charged in arsonist and murder, highest degree. Inuyasha didn't say any comment, and wasn't planning on doing it either. Souta dug his own grave, let him lie in it.Kara, Inuyasha Jr., and Inuya looked at Inuyasha and Souta in confusion. They really had no idea, and Inuyasha would fill them in later. Sango and Miroku had come to take the kids over to there house. Inuyasha went with Kagome to the hospital, and told them that what ever they felt necessary would be fine with him.

1 hour later...

Kagome was aloud to be seen, but only by family that she had named. Inuyasha walked straight in, to see Kagome less pale, and looking a lot better than the condition he found her in. Kagome was lying down and she stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "I'm here now, how you doing?"

"Better then I felt for the last nine days." She gave a faint smile, "Inuyasha, how did you find me?"

Inuyasha smiled, "You're scent, after everything burned, you're scent came to me. So I rushed inside the house and rescued you from the basement."

"Is my mom...?"

He nodded sadly, "Dead, she died."

Kagome had tears going down her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I was crying because we never ended it. She died thinking I hated her with all my heart."

Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her, "Of course she wouldn't! Why would you think that?"

"She said it to me, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked at her, "We're together now Kagome, your mom is in a better place."

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, what will happen now?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm not sure. I'm so glad you're okay though." He held her and rocked her, "I love you too much to be angry. Kagome..."

Kagome coughed for two minutes. "Inuyasha...please stay here until I fall asleep. Please, Inuyasha."

She looked like a child there, eyes wide and everything. Inuyasha nodded and held her hand gingerly, "Yes."

Kagome smiled before slipping into dream land. Inuyasha didn't move, not yet, he wanted to stay as close to her as possible. Meanwhile Sango was already having the baby down the hall. Resulting in Kara, Inuyasha Jr., and Inuya to come visit Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at them and smiled, "Don't worry, mommy will be fine."

TBC...


	6. Giving In and Moving On

Chapter 7: Giving In and Moving On

Princess Sango

1 week later...

"Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha into his mate's ear.

She murmured and opened her eyes to the mate beside her, "What Inuyasha?"

"You know I love you right?"

Kagome nodded and grabbed a hold of his neck, "Hai, of course I know that. Or else you wouldn't have been here right now."

Inuyasha sighed, "Yes, I know that you know that but, you know I'll never put you through anymore pain. Like Souta, Grandpa, and your mom?"

Kagome whimpered at their names, "Yes I know, Inuyasha. You only hurt me once, only once. You held that promise until I thought that I was ready for you again."

"I only held it because I loved you and still do," Inuyasha stated. "It still hurts, having to testify against Souta, going to the graves..." she murmured. Then the coughing came and Inuyasha handed her the inhaler.

She took two deep breaths and sighed, "This will be the worst reminder of all, my voice was ruined by it, and I'll never be able to sing as nicely as I was able to."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "Yes you will, it just takes time. You stopped singing but we have way more than enough cash to live through. We just have to keep moving forward."

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's bare chest, "I keep moving forward, but I don't know if I can anymore."

Inuyasha looked at her, "You must! You've got me, Sango, Miroku, Miroku Jr., Sanaga, Inuyasha Jr., Inuya, and Kara to help you move forward, you have everyone you need, right here with you. Kagome, don't cry anymore, we've got to get past that to move forward. Take the pictures that pain you such and pack them in boxes, get them out of your life!"

"I know Inuyasha, I know..."

Inuyasha held her to him tightly, "I can't stand seeing you so distressed, Kagome. It makes me mad that I can only stand there and hold you, trying to protect you from some force that I don't understand fully because my mom and dad died and my brother tried to kill me every time I saw him."

Kagome wiped the tears away, "I know Inuyasha, but I can't help it!"

"I know you spent twenty years of your life with them, but now we're going to move forward together. Our kids don't know and they don't need to know, not until much later. Kara won't remember, and only Inuya and Inuyasha Jr. will we have to explain to!" Inuyasha told her.

Kagome just kept holding on to him, "Let's talk about this more later Inuyasha, please." Inuyasha nodded letting go of the subject and holding her tighter. He could hear even breathing and his kids little mumble and he settled down for sleep when a memory flashed through his mind, it was old but still clear.

Flashback

Inuyasha saw his mom choke on smoke and saw her with tears falling. He was only five, and Inuyasha watched as the people of the village smiled at the pure joy of it. Inuyasha was being held captive in a room sealed by a strong miko and monk. He tried to see what was happening to her. He smelled the smoke and blood. He heard people yelling profanities and cheering, he didn't understand, but now he did.

End Flashback

His mother had sacrificed her own life for the sake of his. He finally understood, when they had released him from that hut, and he returned home to find it burned. His mother's stuff all taken, and everyone staring at him smugly. Inuyasha was given a chance to have a great life, and now he just won't ruin it. He has a mate, and now he understands why Kagome does everything she did.

It was the love that made her keep going. Inuyasha's mother had sacrificed herself for him, and now he was going to help Kagome, who makes his whole life whole. Inuyasha smiled up at the ceiling, "Thank you mom, for giving me this chance." Inuyasha thought he heard a reply back, but thought it his imagination and drifted back to sleep.

TBC...


	7. A Talk with Kara and a Talk with Grandpa...

Chapter 8: A Talk with Kara and a Talk with Grandpa and Mom

Princess Sango

Kagome stared outside her living room window. She had nothing to do yet, so why not just stare at the outside world? Inuyasha had left for work hours ago, and she only had small Kara and Sanaga to look after, since Sango and Miroku work late.

Kara crawled over to her and tugged on her skirt, "Mama, when is Souta coming back?"

Kagome winced, "He's not coming back hunny. He's going to be away for a long time."

She kissed her head and hugged her close. "You won't leave me right?"

Kagome smiled, "I'll never leave you, Kara. I promise you that."

She hugged her closer, "I won't leave you unless I have to." She set Kara next to her.

"Mama, why don't you sing anymore? I liked your voice, especially when you would come home and sing."

Kagome looked down, "I stopped singing because my voice has been somewhat ruined."

Kara seemed perplexed by that statement, "Mama, your voice sounds fine, and just like what daddy tells you every day before he leaves."

Kagome giggled and shook her head, "No, I'll start coughing on a high note."

"But either way you can still sing a soft note."

"Yes I know I can but I don't know if soft songs are what my fans want."

Kara looked at her, "Mama, I'm your fan, and I think you can sing. I want you to sing."

Kagome smiled at the innocent girl, "Fine I'll sing, just for you." Kara smiled and waited patiently as Kagome opened her mouth to sing gently:

Kagome smiled at Kara who had easily fallen asleep to her little lullaby. "Night my little sleeping angel." Kagome kissed her forehead and stood up and looked down the hall. Someone was walking around, her ears were alert, but she couldn't hear the footsteps. Kagome ran into the hall and found someone looking through all the doors.

"May I help you?" she asked the person. She jumped and turned around, Kagome knew that face, then someone else was behind her, Kagome knew him too. "Mom, Grandpa?" They both nodded and Kagome rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to move on."

Kagome's mom opened her mouth and answered, "I still have unfinished business Kagome. It's you."

Kagome took a step back ready to grab Sanaga and Kara if she had to. "No, don't run Kagome," stated her Grandpa.

Kagome stared at them, "What kind of unfinished business with me?"

They both sighed, "We're sorry Kagome-chan, and will you forgive us?"

Kagome nodded and ran up and hugged them, "Mom, Grandpa, I love you so much. I still do, but after you left me alone I my heart turned cold against you."

"We know Kagome, we know. It's our fault, every day that I didn't have you around, I cried inside. You just didn't know it. I don't think I told you enough when we were down there. Souta kept calling me to get me there. Gomen, I should've never bothered coming here. Then I would still be alive and then we could've started over."

Kagome shook her head, "I wouldn't have let you come close mom. I would've slammed the door in your face. Now, I can say sorry, because I know now mom."

Kagome's mom hugged her tight, "I don't know now, but you'll find something. Also Kagome, we've got to go now that our unfinished business is finished. Just take care of everyone okay?" She hugged her daughter one more time and vanished.

"Mom..." Kagome whispered and found arms around her in a second.

"Kagome-chan?" asked Inuyasha.

"They visited me, we've made up. Inuyasha-kun, please, I can't live here anymore. I can't live here in this time. Too many things have happened; I need to leave this time. Inuyasha, will you let me?"

"Yes Kagome-chan, we'll let Sango and Miroku have the house and we'll move to Kaede's village, you like that idea?"

Kagome nodded, "We'll leave a couple of things here Inuyasha, in the back room, so we'll be able to come back. Sango and Miroku will have the rest." Inuyasha nodded and picked her up, "We'll make plans after this week. Is that okay?" Kagome nodded and buried her face in his chest.

"Okay..."

TBC...


	8. Moving

Chapter 9: Moving

Princess Sango

Kagome sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Kagome-chan are you okay?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just sad to leave a place I called home for years on years in my life."

Sango hugged her friend, "It's okay Kagome, we'll take care of the home. You just worry about your own health Kagome. You haven't been looking to well."

"I know, don't worry about me."

Inuyasha came up behind her and kissed the back of her head, "We're ready to leave, I have the house set up in the other time. Inuya, Inuyasha Jr., and Kara are already there. We're waiting for you."

Kagome gave Sango and Miroku a smile, "Have a nice life here and take care."

She hugged Sango and Miroku and their two kids as she stepped back, still crying as Inuyasha carried her away and down the well.

"There they go."

"They'll come back to visit, I know they will. Don't worry about them, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Sango walked back into the house they had just moved into and into Kagome's old room. I still held her essence and Sango closed the door and locked it. When she wanted to come back, her room would be left untouched.

Kagome looked to the house and smiled as Inuyasha carried her to it. "It's beautiful Inuyasha-kun."

"Thank-you, it's already dark here so the kids are asleep. Don't worry about them. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

TBC...


	9. The Place

Chapter 10: The Place

Princess Sango

"Where Inuyasha? Where are we going?"

"You'll see..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Almost."

"Now?"

"Look Kagome, I'll tell you when we are there!"

"Now?"

"Arggg!"

Inuyasha sighed and kept walking until he stopped. A meadow was there and a bunch or fireflies were dancing in the grass.

"Now, we're here."

Kagome smiled and gasped at the scene. She smiled and took her hands in wonder and placed them out into the field.

"You want to know the best part about this field Kagome-chan?"

"Nani?"

"You can call any spirit here. My mom, your family, anyone." Inuyasha kissed her cheek and set her down.

"Anyone?"

"Anyone on any night, this is called the firefly grave."

Kagome nodded and placed her hands out into the fireflies and asked to see her dad. Then in two seconds her father appeared in the field. Kagome gasped and headed to his form. Then she threw her arms around his waist and was greeted when he hugged her back.

"My dear child, you've done a wonderful job with life."

Kagome smiled up at him, "Do you mean it daddy?"

"Yes, you have children, a husband, and a wonderful place to live. Don't worry about anything that happened before," his voice answered her.

"Thank-you daddy but so much has happened, that my scars probably will never heal."

He sighed and nuzzled her hair, "True but you can always bury them somewhere."

"I'm not sure how..."

"Don't worry about it yet, you'll know how soon."

"You won't leave me daddy?"

"Never, Kagome-chan, I never did, now I must leave and go see Souta. See you later Kag."

He dissipated and Kagome was soon in the arms of Inuyasha's arms, warm and safe.

TBC...


	10. New Beginnings

Chapter 11: New Beginnings

Princess Sango

2 Months later…

Kagome smiled at her kids, they were happy and that's what mattered. Inuyasha and her are having their fourth child and still visit Sango on occasion. The way everything was going was all right. That's all they ever wanted for now anyway.

"Mom, I'm going to go play now!" yelled Inuya from the front door.

"Be careful Inuya and stay close to the path!"

"Yes mom!" she yelled before leaving.

"I sat there with Kara and continued playing with her. Inuyasha was out with Inuyasha Jr. and she had hanyou kids running around her house here and there. "Sakura, you better come back here, you too Hoshiko!"

"Ahh, you found us!" yelled the two kids all ages of five and six.

"Hai, and you better be good or your going home."

"Iie! I don't want to go home ever, there's nothing for us at home."

I gave them a teasing smile, "I'm not that mean, I took you in form the start and I'm going to live up to that promise. You just have to behave."

"Okay, Kagome-san."

"What the brats aren't behaving?" came a gruff voice.

"Inuyasha-san, Inuyasha J-niichan!" yelled the two girls while Kara gave out a delightful squeal.

"No, Inuyasha, no no."

"Good!" He scooped all of them up, "Then tomorrow we'll go see Miroku and Sango."

"Yay!" they squealed.

Inuyasha set them down, "I went shopping today and brought home some food. It's so much more convenient to do that other than hunting. Which all our kids will have to learn one day or another. Where's Inuya?"

"She went out to play."

"Okay, then let's go visit Shippo and annoy him."

All of them smiled and walked out of the house to go play with Shippo. The walk isn't far since the kitsune live five minutes away. Kagome bounded as she held Kara to her side. Kissing her cheek as they found his house and Inuya talking to one of their own kids everyone smiled and greeted each other0

Yes, everything was perfect for the family, even those surrounding them. Kagome never looked back at those awful days and only looked ahead. Her scars were there but hidden, like her father said they would be. Smiling up at the sky she entered Shippo's house, where she felt at home no matter what because she was surrounded by people that loved her and she loved them, no matter what.

END


End file.
